1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handheld electronic devices (“mobile devices”) having an auxiliary input device. Specifically this invention relates to auxiliary input devices such as multiple input mode thumbwheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most mobile devices with a thumbwheel input, the thumbwheel is oriented so that the thumbwheel would be accessed on a horizontal axis or a vertical axis to the mobile device's housing. A horizontal orientation of a thumbwheel, in relation to the device housing, takes up significant space on the printed circuit board of the device (herein referred to as PCB). A vertical orientation of a thumbwheel, in relation to the device housing adds significant overall thickness to the device and device housing or undesirable protrusion from the housing.